Music to Words
by iheartbadboys14
Summary: When you hear a song, can you weave those lyrics into a story? Bring to life the romance and beauty of them? Here is a collection of one-shots based off of my favorite songs. WARNING! First one-shot is a Sonadow. Chappie 2 in progress!


**I've started to do this, abandon it, bring it back, accidently delete all the files for it, but now I have FINALLY decided to write this. Its based off the song, **_**If I Didn't Have You. **_**Yes, this is a Sonadow. Sonadow fangirls/fanboys, proceed to go nutz and grab a few tissues if ur a sensitive kind of person. This story is inspired by Errand Girl's excellent yaoi stories. :) Hope ya like it! WARNING: Very sad and angsty.**

Dim streetlight lit the area below, lighting the argument below. A gang of wolves were in a stand-off with the cobalt hedgehog known as Sonic. A dark brown wolf with a scar running down his right eye and dark yellow eyes stood in front of the azure hero. "Aw, does the little Sonic want his little emo-boy?" he jeered, followed by howling snorts of laughters from the other two wolves."Good one, Scar!" screeched a black wolf. Sonic's fist clenched in anger. _How dare they insult Shadow?! _he mentally cried out. "Don't even dare talk about us like that!" the hero snapped, a burst of anger that even shocked the gang, but they quickly recovered. "So sweet," a female purple wolf with small golden earrings lining her ears mocked. "He's protecting his wittle bo-" Her statment was cut short by a blue blur knocking the breath out of her and falling unconsious. "What you do to Venn?!" demanded a crimson wolf, holding a loaded pistol threateningly at Sonic.

Sonic just glared at the wolf before running straight at him with a punch to his gut, leaving him injured. Sonic spun on his heel and faced the gang leader. Scar adopted a hurt tone, followed by the black wolf. "Look man, we wasn't being serious, yo. I swear." Despite the duo's pleas, the glint of metal could be seen by their hands. The blue hedgehog's emerald eyes glinted with anger before delivering a neat uppercut to the shadowy black wolf, knocking his hidden weapon, a dagger, onto the ground. "Night! Venn! Flare! What you do to my group?!" Scar demanded, staring at his fallen comrades. "WHAT YOU DO TO MY CREW?!" he screeched, whipping out a more deadly weapon then Night: a Desert Eagle, aimed at Sonic's chest. "YOU GONNA PAY! YOU GONNA PAY FOR HURTING VENN!"

A gunshot echoed through the alleyway. Sonic's gaze was still on Scar, despite the blood pooling on the ground. "S-S-Shadow..." he whispered, before crashing into the concrete. Scar's victorious smirk soon faded as what he done sunk in, but not for long. He slumped down, unconscience under the crimson gaze of Shadow the Hedgehog. He dashed over to his wounded mate, slipping his hand around Sonic's waist. "Chaos Control," he said, little more than a whisper. He stroked Sonic's quills as they arrived at the nearest hospital. "Someone help him! Please!" he yelled as he attempted to cover the fatal wound, ignoring the blood flowing between his fingers. A creamy pink rabbit dressed in typical scrubs dashed towards the couple. "Ohmigod, sir, help me get him in!" she said. Shadow nodded and lifted Sonic by his arms, the rabbit by his legs and shuffled him inside for immediate treatment in a desperate hope to keep him alive.

(1 week later...)

Light drifted lazily through the beige curtians, resting on an inanimate form. His pale, cerulean face hadn't shown any sign of movement or life in the week he had been here. His shallow breathing and faint heartbeat were the only signs that he was still alive. IVs were attatched to each wrist and arm, delivering translucent fluids to his body in a hopeful attempt to keep his ever-slowing heart pumping. The encounter with the vicious gang's leader had left most of his blood to stain the alley from the gaping wound that had pierced lung. The attack had left him holding onto his mortal body by a thread, dangling between hurtful reality and blissful light, in a state of coma.

Like now.

The wooden door swung open, revealing a coal black and crimson hedgehog. Rivulets of tears flowed gently from the ruby eyes of Shadow the Hedgehog as he trudged forward, eyes on the body of his lover. _Why? Why did it have to be him? _he mentally screamed. _Why couldn't it be me? _He collapsed onto the leathery seat the hospital provided. Leaning over, he grasped the hero's gloveless and alarmingly cold hand. He had just proposed to him that morning, telling him for the hundrenth time that he honestly and truly loved him and that he would never leave him. "Please don't leave me,"he pleaded. "This world would kill me if I didn't have you, Sonic." Burrowing his head into Sonic's peachy chest, he quietly sobbed as the heart moniter's beeps grew steadily slower.

_Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep..._

It was becoming harder and harder to hold onto the thread that keep me in my current state. Tears ran down my chest, soft fur brushing against it as well. I wanted to reach out to him and tell him to stop crying over me, that I was going to be alright. I would put on my trademark grin and hug him, whispering him promises of our new life together. How we were going to find the perfect child and adopt her, to have our dream family. I could imagine it, right now, sitting together on the porch of our dream home, watching our child jump around happily with a small dog. I remeber telling him just this morning that I would never leave him. I will keep that promise. With an inward sigh, I let go of the last strand of life left in me, and fell into nothingness.

As soon as the feeling of dropping from Mount Everest ended, I found myself standing right behind my mate. His muffled sobs seemed to fill his ears, for he couldn't hear the monitor that had tracked my life for so long, give out a continuous, monotone beep. I stood behind him as he raised his shaking head to stare at the monitor for a moment, then look down at me. My now lifeless body no longer moved with the o so shaky breathing, my heart no longer pumped in its feeble attempt to save me. "Goodbye, my dear Sonic," Shadow whispered, before kissing my lifeless lips for a moment and pulling away gently. A single blue quill still rested in his hand, causing him to burst into another quiet sob. I gently rested my head onto his shoulder.

_"My dearest, I will never leave you, even if you don't realize it." _I whispered to him. Suprisingly, his ear twitched as I spoke. And a rare grin broke out on his face as he turned around to face me. A flash of understanding lit his eyes and heart as he stared into my eyes. "No. Its not goodbye." he spoke. Without another glance backwards, he walked forward as I glided by him. _"You are right, dear Shadow. There is no goodbyes. I will guide you and lead you with me into the blissful light when you can finally join me." _I said. _"There will be no goodbyes."_

**I'm sorry if this is short, but I worked for 3 days to finish this and edit it. :3 Next SongFic: "Dancing with Another Man". I appreciate reviews and fedback. Sorry for any errors, I haz no spell-check on this blasted laptop. I will put up now all songs I plan on making a Sonic songfic:**

**"Blown Away" by Carrie Underwood.**

**"2 Black Caddilacs" also by Carrie Underwood.**

**"If I Die Young" by The Band Perry (attempt, really.)**

**"Let Her Cry" by Hootie and The Blowfish (again, another possible attempt.)**

**I might take suggestions AFTER these r done, KK? I normally do country, but I'm not afraid 2 go out of my comfy zone. NO RAP!**

**Thanks 4 reading this! I might do more Shadic (thats Sonadow, just sounds better 2 me) couplings in this. I'm really like Shadamy, but Sonadow is becoming a pretty good #2 fav couple. Only Silvaze stands in its way. Da next one WIIL BE SHADAMYONIC! ShadowXAmyXSonic! Thanks again! I'm such a derp, but meh. I a random derp. Way better than a regular derp.**


End file.
